Why me?
by chazza
Summary: A young girl plagues by death finally meets the charmed ones and learns some truths she should have known a long time ago. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes the world does a one eighty and you finally realize what has been going on right in front of you. It is kind of like a cloud clearing and you can finally see what was always there. That is what happened to me so many years ago. It is funny thinking about it now, it was so obvious but I couldn't see it.

My life has never been like a fairy tale or even close to one but I've had those moments where you feel like everything is good and just maybe your life is going the way it should. My childhood wasn't filled with horrors or beating or anything that could be called abuse. I had parents who I am sure loved me and cared about me. I had two brothers, one who annoyed the hell out of me the other well I didn't see him much growing up but that was ok. I had broken bones from normal things and bruises from falling off trees. So yeah my life wasn't really anything to talk about. If I wrote my life down you probably would stop reading after the first chapter but it is the middle where it gets interesting and kind of bad. When I turned 13 that is when things started going wrong. Like I said my cloud starting lifting and I started to see things I really shouldn't have been seeing. So got you interested yet?

I think the first time I noticed it, was when I was sitting on the steps of my high school just day dreaming and soaking in some sun. It wasn't anything specific just a feeling really but it was there. A tingle on the back of my neck and the feeling of being watched. I shouldn't have noticed but when I turned I saw the man watching me. I shrugged it off as nothing and continued home.

The second time was two or three days after that I was in a clothing shop with one of my friends when I felt it again. I turned and saw the man closer, he had bright blue eyes and he looked so sad but that wasn't what made curious. It was the face that he felt different I don't know how to explain it but he wasn't human and I still don't know how I knew but I just knew. I shrugged him off again and continued on.

That night was when they came; there was no warning, any time. My parents and my brother didn't have time to react, balls of light is the only way I can describe it maybe energy and then blood and silence. I don't know how I escaped their notice I just remember coming out of my hidey hole when they vanished and that's when my cloud disappeared and I knew that I wasn't normal, had never been normal. They had targeted my family for a reason and left me alone. It was so weird as I collapsed on top of mother and my tears mixed with her blood, I couldn't move, didn't want to leave them. If I left it made it real, if I stayed I might wake up and find it all to be a dream. My mum wasn't laying there with her eyes so vacant and her hands so clammy, my brother wasn't covered in blood and his mouth open in a silent scream of pain. My dad wasn't dead he couldn't be, he was to strong, my support, and the one that made me feel safe. None of them could be dead because they were my family, my weird, loving, supporting, and trying so hard to understand family.

I think they found me the next morning gripping my mum's hand and not wanting to let go. Holding on like it was a life line. I don't know how they knew, I think it must have been the next door neighbours but the police turned up and the yellow tape went up. They extracted me from my mum and that was when it became real, she was gone, he was gone and my brother was gone. No one except my estranged brother was left and I hadn't known him since I was 5.

They took me to the station and sat me down and tried to get me to tell them what had happened but I couldn't speak. The words wouldn't come out, they had no faces the things that done this, no faces, monsters, they weren't real, they couldn't be. Every time I tried to picture them it didn't make sense. Demons didn't exist did they? So I didn't speak and they passed me off to a social worker named Paige. I didn't care I just stared at her blankly while she tried to get me to talk. She tried to tell me about her family and how she understood but she couldn't, no one could.

While I was sitting there I felt the tingle for a third time and I turned and saw the man staring at me with his sad blue eyes. I turned and saw Paige staring at me and trying to see what I was seeing. I turned and looked at him again and he smiled sadly and I understood then, I was the only one who could see him. He turned slightly and I saw people join him, this time a lady and another man and boy. The woman also smiled sadly at me and I noticed the blood on her shirt and I turned my attention to the man with her and the boy and noticed they also had blood running down his shirt. I was so immersed in this realization that I hadn't noticed Paige kneeling beside me and trying to get my attention. When I finally turned she was looking at me curiously but she went back to her sheet and starting going through the paper work.

She placed me in a foster home with about 3 kids aged 6, 10 and the pestering 16 year old. They were nice enough I guess, I don't think they understood why I wasn't talking, the thing I found was the more you don't talk the more invisible you became and that is what I wanted. It didn't stop the monsters from coming again though. Different MO this time, fire, that is what I could see and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I screamed until my throat was raw and I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. Have you ever seen a 6 year old set on fire, no, well I have and just so you know not really a pleasant experience not that you will ever have to experience that. The police came again and this time they were a little more suspicious of me but there wasn't any evidence and I of course wasn't speaking so I was sent to see Paige again. This time she looked a little worried and I knew she was watching me while I was looking at the corner and I watched as another person with blood on their chest joined my crew of watchers. This time I knew who they were except for the first man. The woman was my mum, my family and the new people were the foster family. They all wore the same expression of sadness and I couldn't help but stare at them. The man was still smiling sadly but he seemed to be watching the other people wearily like he didn't trust them and I didn't understand, not then.

I snapped back as Paige waved her hand in front of me in an attempt to make me listen. This time I was put in a family without any kids, they were older and just trying to get some extra cash. Not really the ideal family but I think Paige was having trouble placing me. They were nice enough people, didn't feed me a hell of a lot but that was fine as long as they stayed alive. I tried not to be around that place for long, I was too afraid that if I became attached they would end up dead or worse, be one of the many people starting to build in my followers.

They started by just being silent observers but when I went to bed at night that is when they started. They would tell me how it was my fault they were dead, that I was a freak, an outcast, no one could ever love me or want me. They would scratch their hands down my back or stomach depending on how I was laying to wake me and I would have to hold down my screams. The only one who didn't participate was that man with the kind eyes, the one who would stand there sadly and always seemed to be trying to offer me comfort. When the people taunted me I would stare into his eyes and try not to listen but there is only so much you can take.

Sleep deprivation does something to you, you know. I started seeing myself do things that I knew I was imagining. When I was alone I seemed to be able to move my things to me when I wanted them or when I got really upset or stressed. It was just little things, my pillow, and my hairbrush.

The man would smile slightly when I did and I started getting used to it. Back then I was positive it was sleep deprivation.

Things were going alright at this new place for about a year and a half. It was just after my 15th birthday where things got worse.

I guess I would have been in school when the cops came to get me. I knew as soon as they walked in that it was to do with me. At least this time I couldn't be under suspicion. They came and took me to the station and once again I found out my parents were gone. I didn't react, had learnt long ago that it was no use. I hadn't talked to a real person in two years why react to the loss of people I didn't connect to. But I turned and watched my foster family walk and join my followers.

Sitting in the social service office without Paige being there was a new experience for me. She had been the one to look after me these two years and it didn't feel right. This new social worker wasn't right and the man was getting twitchy and he never reacted to what went on around me. I was getting nervous as the social worker talked and I saw out of the corner of my eye the followers grinning and the man wringing his hands. I got up suddenly to the surprise of well everyone and ran out of that office with the social worker trying to follow but in my panic chairs and papers started flying around the office much to the dismay of the office.

I ran half a block before I turned to the man and said in a weak voice "Where?" He smiled softly and pointed. I ran that way and we kept going and I kept asking where until finally after much exhaustion and running I came to a house. I turned to ask what and found to my astonishment the man had left me and only the dead were still there. If I hadn't still been so panicked I may have collapsed but I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a woman in her either late twenties or early thirties with a baby on her hip. I didn't know her but I had a flashback of a picture on Paige's desk of this lady.

She said "Can I help you?" I wiped my nose and said softly in a raspy voice "Is Paige here?" She looked at me wearily but yelled behind her "Paige guest". The lady opened the door and smiled softly and said "Come on in, she won't be a minute." She walked into the living room and sat on the couch and I walked in the room slowly. I notice pictures of this woman and another and Paige; I also saw this woman and the other one and another. There were many photos and I could tell that it was very family orientated. Before I had time to think about this Paige entered the room with an astonished "Sera?" I turned and at seeing her flood gates opened and I suddenly found myself in her arms as I collapsed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

After calming down a little I took a deep breathe and I said "The man he told me to come here. I'm sorry." Paige looked at me in shock but she pushed my dark brown hair back behind my ear and said "What man hunny?"

I looked over at her sister? And said "He started coming to me just before my… just before it happened and then the others started following but he was different. He was my support when they…. He helped me. But when I came here he disappeared (whispering) but they didn't.. (I turned to look Paige in her eyes and said softly so they wouldn't hear) why won't they go away Paige?"

Paige turned to look at her sister? And back at me and said "There isn't anyone here." I swallowed and said "They don't like it when they get ignored. They get mean." Paige looked at me with interest and then I realized what she thought and I extracted myself from her embrace and got up "I'm not crazy, they are there". Paige started patronising me and said "Of course they are hunny." I started to get angry and said "You don't believe me, they are standing right there, there are 10 of them, they follow me everywhere and at night they do this (I lifted my shirt and showed her the nail scratches) this is proof" Paige's eyes went big and she said " Why are you hurting yourself Sera?" I looked at her incredulously and said "What I am not, why don't you believe me." She didn't answer me and I said "You've never helped me, every single person you send me to dies, you aren't even helping me are you (the followers started chanting "Kill her like you killed us" "She deserves to die" "She is a witch, burn her".) (I turn to face them) SHUT UP I can't think with all the noise!" At my outburst and pot plant flies towards the followers and makes them disappear for a minute and they stop and point to the sisters. I gasp and turn to face them red in the face.

They are both staring at me with shock and Paige's sister is holding her baby tightly. I back up and say "Sorry" and I run out of the room before ether have time to say anything. I get half way down the road when Paige appears in front of me out of nowhere but I can't take it and I run in the opposite direction but Paige's remark stops me "I believe you" I stop and turn around and say "Why?" Paige walks over to me slowly and says "I know what it is like to be different." With that she says the word necklace and I watch in shock as blue light surrounds my neck and my necklace appears in her hands.

We both don't say anything as she takes me back inside her house and sits me on the couch.

She introduces me to her sister Piper and they explain to me that they are witches and I watch as Piper freezes things in the air and they tell me that I too am a witch because only good witches don't freeze. The funny thing is that during this explanation, the followers try to make me believe they are evil and must be destroyed but how can I believe people that are dead.

Paige's other sister Phoebe comes home about an hour after they told me about their status and she looks at me strangely and she seems to be staring at my followers. She turned to Paige and said "What's with the crowd?" My eyes go wide and I notice so do some of the followers and Paige says slowly "You can see them?" Phoebe looks at her oddly and says "Well yeah can't you and why do they have blood on their clothes?"

I say slowly "They died awhile ago and they follow me where ever I go". Phoebe nods and said "Well ok, who are you?" I look at her strangely, she accepted that without any questions, I shrug and say "sera". She nods again and said "Innocent, we getting rid of the dead people then?" They nod and I watch as Piper and Phoebe head up the stairs and Paige sits next to me and said " We are going to go look up the demon that is trying to hurt you alright, we won't be long, will you be ok?" I nod and say "I'll just look around at your pics and stuff ok?" She nods and gets up and heads to the stairs but stops and says " If you get bored just come up to the attic but knock before you enter k?" I nod and watch as she goes. The followers seem to know what is happening because they are getting restless and starting to try to get my attention but I ignore them as I get up and look around the room and the photos. It is strange but it feels familiar kind of like a dream I had once. Some of the photographs looks like people I might have known when I was younger.

The shock comes when I come to a photograph of a teenage girl who looks a lot like me standing next to wait for it the man. I clutch the frame tightly as I study it, there are definite similarities between us. The hair, my noise, my eyes are different and I am short for my age but we look a like. But the man why is he in this photo, does that mean he is connected to them in some way. I walk up the stairs with the frame and come to the attic door, I know my face is white as a sheet. I knock on the door and Paige opens the door. She asks if I am alright but I give her the frame and say "Who are they?" The followers are yelling no and don't and the answer is not for you to know and lal this other stuff but I block them out. Paige looks at the photo and says "That is Prue, our sister who died and her boyfriend at the time Andy. Why?" I say "That is the man that used to follow me and pointed for me to come here and she, she looks like me!"

When I say this the followers disappear and my eyes go wide with disbelief and Phoebe says "The dead people disappeared!"


	3. End

I look around the room noticing Phoebe lounging on a chair and Piper flipping through a book and I say "Why do I feel connected to you people?" Paige looked at me and said "I don't know but I know how to find out!" She then took my hand and purposefully went over to Piper and said "We need to summon Andy and find out why he is stalking Sera!" Piper looked like she was going to protest until Phoebe said "she's right Piper she needs to know why". Before they could do anything the man Andy appeared in front of them and said "No need I'm here".

I stated "What the hell". He smiled and said "Not hell heaven, and I am guessing you guys are wondering why I sent sera to you." Before the others had a chance to answer I said "I'm not, their my aunt's right?" All three heads turned to stare at me and all at the same time in a comical kind of way they said "WHAT!" I looked at them and said "What I'm not an idiot. One you guys are witches, I am a witch, two I've had demons chasing me and killing my family members but not me, three you have a picture of someone that looks like me and four I don't believe in coincidences." Andy smiled and interrupted before anyone could say anything and said "She's correct." The sisters turned and said "What!" Piper continued with "How, we would have known". Andy smiled at me and said "We were young and grams thought it would be best if we gave her up, I know now it was because if you have the charmed ones and a charmed one baby it is too much temptation for evil. We did it for you baby, but now you need to be with your family, the ones who can stop what has been happening to you."

I turned and looked at the speechless group and just couldn't help but wonder how, they all looked like they would break if the wind blew. Not that I am saying I am a big, hell I'm skinny but not as skinny as my um aunts. I turned back to him and put my hands on my hips and say "You can't be serious!" He nodded and turned away from me and said to them "Look after her, she's your link to Prue, whether she realizes it or not." And then he disappeared.

I turn and look at them and watch them try to process the new information before Phoebe got up and walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug and I can't help the tears that roll down my face and Paige joins in and I notice through a gap Piper putting the baby in a cot and walking over to me and we are in a big family hug like in the movies. When we break up Phoebe touches my hair and says "Welcome to the family."

I smile slightly and say "Just like that?" Piper looks at me carefully and says "You're going to find that we look after our own even when we first meet, we've only know Paige for about 3 years, but we love her just like we love you." I tilt my head to the side and say in a soft voice "but you only just met me" Piper pulled me into her arms and looked at her sisters and said "You're a part of Prue and Andy, so you're a part of us, so we love you."

They take me down stairs after this intense hour and sit me down and explain about their life and how I fit into it. Strange how I go from having no one to having this family of strangers who seem to love me for no real reason.

I guess this was the day I started living again. Those years between were just getting me prepared for this day. I am not saying my life went easy from this point hell I had my battles to fight, you ever lived with 3 grown women when you're in puberty? I had my fights about school, about vanquishing, about being old enough to look after Wyatt, about not wanting to look after Chris and hell I even had fights over wanting to do normal things like study.

Apart from that significant moment in my life, the next one I had would have to be my 18th birthday.

The Aunts decided to throw me a surprise party but seriously they have a three year old that is bloody talkative as anything, did they really expect me not to know. Yeah I found out about it about a week before hand when Wyatt came running in my room with a hand over his mouth and giggling. He jumped on my bed and said "sera sera, I know something you don't know." And of course being three he told me. That wasn't what was significant about it though not by a long shot. I guess it would have to have been when I walked into the house and my family along with some friends from Magic school were standing next to… wait for it…. My mum.

Yes my mum in the live ah dead flesh. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared speechless at the person I had been hearing about these past three years. She had tears running down her face and like me when I was nervous she was biting her lip. I took a few more steps in and all I could see was her, my face broke into a small smile and I ran into her arms. It's strange how you can love someone without ever meeting them and that one time you meet them it all fall a part and you realize what you've missed.

We talked that night for hours about everything and it was good. I just kept hugging her and holding her hand and trying to make the time last longer but all good things come to an end. When she left I think I had the whole room in tears and Paige stood behind me grasping my hand as tightly as I was hers.

So yeah my 18th was pretty special for everyone.

I guess you could say my second growing up was strange but good. I felt loved and cherished but I had the chance to feel this way. I realized long ago that most people only get one shot with the ones they love, so don't be a fool and let it go to waste. Like I do even now that I am older tell your family that you love them. Remember they could be gone without you ever telling them one last time.

The End


End file.
